1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for communicating water from one point to another. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus for producing a pulsating flow of water out of the end of a flexible tube.
2. Description of the prior art
Apparatus for producing a pulsating spray or flow of water is known in the prior art. Furthermore, prior art apparatus exist wherein the pulsating of the water is achieved by a non-electrically operative means. Prior art apparatus is also known wherein the pulsating spray of water is presented at the end of a flexible tube.
Generally, the prior art apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water are connected to the terminal end of the faucet outlet of a water supply sustem. Such connection of the prior art apparatus to the terminal end or faucet outlet of the water supply system prevents the normal flow of water out of the system from occurring simultaneously with the pulsating flow of water emerging from said apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water. Thus, prior art apparatus for producing a spray of water must be disconnected after each use in order to enable normal use of the water supply system. This is inconvenient and often cumbersome.
Furthermore, prior art apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water are generally utilized for the removal of interproximal debris and plaque from teeth and the cleaning of the oral cavity in general, and are utilized by a user by attachment to the water faucet of a sink. While such prior art apparatus does consist of a flexible tube which enables the direction of water spray into the oral cavity, the continual spray of water from said flexible tube creates a generally undesirable and unaesthetic situation because of the unavoidable dribbling of spent water from the oral cavity over the user's clothing and over the sink, floor, etc. Additionally, such prior art apparatus is similarly undesirable and unacceptable for the hygienic maintenance of other body cavities and surfaces. For example, prior art apparatus is unacceptable for douching, cleaning the anal and peri-anal areas and for rinsing and irrigating the ear.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water while simultaneously enabling the normal flow of water from the water supply system to which the water spray apparatus is connected. Such simultaneity would facilitate the use of said apparatus by obviating the necessity of disconnecting an apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water from a water supply system in order for the system to be used in the normal fashion.
Additionally, there exists a need for an apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water which may be utilized in a shower, bathtub, or the like, thereby eliminating the undesirable and unaesthetic qualities associated with use of such apparatus in a sink. Furthermore, use of such apparatus in a shower or tub will expand the range of acceptable uses of such apparatus by enabling the cleansing of any desired body cavities or surfaces with no attendant objectionable effects such as dribbling, etc.